powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jellica
Jellica was the Sea Overlord and the holder of the Jellyfish spirit. She was a staff wielding mistress who could neutralize her opponents' physical attacks, by having them pass right through her, as she could turn into water. History. Jellica was revived by Camille, so Dai Shi could train under her, instead of Carnisoar. However, at first, she forced Camille to be her student and had her attack the Rangers, after she personally defeated the Jungle Pride Megazord, without any trouble. When Camille couldn't follow her orders, she attacked her, with Lily going to her aid, followed by Jarrod, who defeated Jellica in a brief fight. By then, she revealed that her mentoring of Camille was a test to see if Dai Shi truly desired her power, becoming Jarrod's new mentor, teaching him to harness his deceit as power. She helped Jarrod and Carnisoar to try killing the Rangers by reviving the White Shadow Guard. She refered to Camille as "Lizard". When Grizzaka was revived, Jellica sided with him, probably out of fear. During the events at the Rhino Nexus, Jellica battled Dominic and overwhelmed him with her abilities, until he made a comeback and forced her to retreat. While Grizzaka was fighting Theo, Lily, RJ, and Dominic, Jellica attempted to steal the Crystal Eyes, while Jarrod was preoccupied with his fight with Casey. After Grizzaka's destruction, Jellica revealed she managed to reclaim the three she and Carnisoar gathered, for Grizzaka, reviving the Phantom Beast Generals to take over Dai Shi's throne out of spite for him. This turns out to be Jellica's downfall, as the Phantom Beast Generals were instead completely loyal to Dai Shi. The three waste no time and kill Jellica. Jellica was revived by Dai Shi for the final Beast War, but was destroyed again by Master Finn during while battling the Power Rangers and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength-'''Jellica overwhelmed the Rangers and thier Jungle Pride Megazord with amazing ease. *'Water Form': Jelica can liquify herself to dodge enemy attacks which rendered her completely invulerable to the Jungle Pride Megazord's Savage Spin finisher as it ploughed through the liquid. Arsenal *'Tentacles:' She can use her jellyfish tentacles to ensnare her opponents. The tentacles can also go invisible. *'Staff:' Jelica uses a staff as a weapon. **'Water Ring'''-Jelica can create a ring of water and trap her opponents to leave them open to further attacks. **'Energy Blasts-'''Jelica can fire energy blassts from her staff powerful enough to cause massive explosions around Domonic although he was unfazed. Rinshi Beasts *Crustaceo Notes * Like Camille, her costume was modified to not draw attention to her chest. In Jellica's case, the jellyfish covering her chest was altered to cover her breasts more fully. ** Something similar was done two years earlier with Necrolai. * Jellica can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in the ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel, in the Warrior Dome where "Galaxy Warriors" was filmed. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:Overlords Category:Dai Shi Clan Category:PR Generals Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuuki Ono